Destiny
by Cecainah
Summary: Lelouch was a seemingly normal boy, who happened to bump with a gorgeous girl named C.C. As they spend time together diff. feelings started to develop until C.C. was going to leave.What is he going to do,is he gonna be chasing her or just let her leave?


_**A/N: This is my first ever one shot, except for the perfect two. I hope you like it, even if it was just kind of nonsense. Please read and rate.**_

* * *

**Destiny**

* * *

**Lelouch's P.O.V.**

I'm Lelouch, a seemingly normal 16 year old boy. People say I'm pretty handsome, they also say that I'm pretty weird, because even though I have the looks and seductive charisma I never even had a girlfriend since birth. My interests consist of reading and making novels, watching witch and warlock turn into a prince and princess and especially the rain. You might ask, out of all the things to adore, why the rain? Let me tell you the reason why. It all started on October, 16.

As I was coming home from school which is just short distance from my house, I felt tiny raindrops touches my skin. I can hardly to find a place to hide from the coming rain, and after a few steps the rain started pouring heavily like raining cats and dogs.

Suddenly i bumped on someone's back, curiously she looked at me and I saw her and told myself "shit, she's gorgeous" and I am sure of myself that she's really gorgeous, why? Because I've never really admired a girl before in my whole life! She is 5'7 tall with broad shoulders, her skin tone is fairytale, her unusual silky green hair that flows freely at her back, but out of all her features, I think the best ones is her golden orbs which pierced my soul.

She asked me if I want to share with her umbrella which I stutteringly agreed to. While we were awkwardly walking side by side, I told her that I would hold the umbrella for both of us. Before we knew it we were already standing in front of her house and the rain had stilled. She bid me goodbye, closed the umbrella, and turned around without risking staring back at me.

As she entered the house, I noticed that he was wearing the same school uniform that girls at my school displayed and I realized that she was the transferee that everyone together with Rivalz is so hyped-up about, I tried to do my afternoon routine without thinking of her, but I can't! When I was writing novels, I almost typed the word golden orbs and unusual silky green hair for about hundreds of pages, when I was searching for new movies of witch and warlock: i kept typing the word love. I woke up, everything was clear and there was no trace of her the whole morning. After finishing my routine I went off school.

When I got to school, everything was perfectly normal as usual, skanky girls spike their eyes and snarl like a pride of lionesses with thickly applied make-up as I walk the hallways, I heard some women snicker like a pack of hyenas as I pass through them, and there was no sign of her. As I entered the room, I sat on my usual place and such, but then, the chain of normal events was broken when our Science teacher, Lloyd Asplund, announced that it was time for us to take our recess. Just as I was about to step out of our room, I saw her and she also saw me and we were standing there staring at each other, It's like we were transported into a parallel dimension, my heart stopped beating and can't keep my eyes off her! But then I was kicked back into the stream of reality when a mob of flirty boys start bugging her like hungry, woman-eating fiends. They kept asking her number and kept flirting with her and I started walking away.

After a few steps, i felt someone tap my back and i looked behind me to my surprise, she was the one who did it, "is there no thank you for yesterday?" she asked me and smiles, anyone who can see that smile can die now except for me because I want to be with her forever. She also introduced herself and asked for my name and that was how our relationship started, I don't know if that is what really are.

I don't know why but I feel comfortable with her, the most sweet thing is she always tells me she feel comfortable with me too. We walk home together just like what happened yesterday and I found out that his family was our new neighbour who move just days ago. I never really got the chance to meet them since i was busy watching the wonderful Code Geass series.

As months past, our unlabeled relationship grew deeper and deeper, some students especially Pres. Milly always teases us for our closeness and couples act since C.C. is also became a part of the student council and I started to feel a different feelings for her, but she being so cold it is very hard and a challenge for me to sense that she might also have feelings for me.

**

* * *

**

**C.C.'s P.O.V.**

I'm C.C., the girl Lelouch always be with, well as you can see we have a close relationship, but we really don't know what relationship do the both of as posses. As the time pass without knowing it, it made the both of as more comfortable to each other, not minding what others say even though they keep insisting that we are lovers.

Like one time when the periodicals were settling in, we both decided to study at my house since my parents were often out for business trip and they barely know Lelouch was a good friend of mine, they also keep on persuading us that we really look like lovers, can't get enough of it.

He was silent the whole time we were reviewing so I decided to make him blab a little. I scouted at her side and tease him. "Lelouch, it's as if you are on someone you're in love with, tense and silent" and wink him at the end of my statement, but i guess i get to overboard and i did make him blush for that, it was so obvious even though he tried to cover it up and just replied me with a "Shut up"

I just answered him with a smirk in my lips and lean my head to his shoulders, it gave him a puzzling face and i just rest my eyes and let the tranquillity occupied us. "I wish we could always stay like this" he stated out of the blue, embrace me and let me lay there in his lap, I was shocked but just get to it always being so sweet to me is not new.

And there was also this other time when my feet hurts like hell so I decided to ride a taxi straight home, while riding in I saw him standing at our usual waiting place, he stood there with a gloomy face as if waiting for somebody: I told the driver to stopped so i can go down out of it, and hand him my fare. I showed myself in front of his eyes; suddenly his face lit up but tried to be let out a calm aura again. It is as if he was a lost dog who has been found by his owner, in the end, i still decided to walk with him home as it was always been; he offered to me that he'll carry me until we reach home so many times but i rejected it as many times he put it up.

Having him to my side gives me strength but one day I approached him with a dull look on my face and told him the bad news, I told him that my parents are going back to the mainland Britannia. I embrace him and kiss him on the cheek and I said to him that "You're important part of me, Lelouch. I'll miss you"

**

* * *

**

**Lelouch's P.O.V.**

On the day that she was about to leave, everything was normal except that I'm torn to pieces when i think about she will leave now, we walked home side by side, talking about Code Geass series. When i got home, I immediately fell asleep. Feeling like i was so sad and frustrated and like the whole world is on my shoulders, but don't want to admit it.

* * *

**C.C.'s P.O.V.**

When i was packing up, I checked my phone; I noticed one message, which was from him about few minutes ago, when I was still in the middle of packing. As i open his message, it felt so warm, the message says, "Take me or Leave me" shortly after reading his message I received a call from him.

" Hello C.C., forgive me, I sent a wrong message" -Lelouch

"Really?" -C.C.

"Uhmm...Yeah" -Lelouch

" Oh If it was for me I would take you, Lelouch" I stated it teasingly

"..."

I know that he blush again, because he was always embarrassed in that kind of statement.

"C.C." –Lelouch

"Yeah?" –C.C.

"Are you really going to..." –Lelouch

I cut him off and answered. "Yes, it is decided"

"Don't leave" –Lelouch

"Why?" –C.C.

"Just don't leave" with a pause "I need you, C.C." –Lelouch

"You're just making it hard for me to do it, Lelouch" –C.C.

"Then don't leave" –Lelouch

"Do really you don't want me to leave?" –C.C.

And suddenly I heard knocks in the door of my room, I open it and surprisingly I saw Lelouch standing in front of the room, holding a phone in his ears. As we caught glimpse of each other, he suddenly caught me by an embrace, a tight and tender embrace.

"Do I look like I want you to leave" he replied to me, scared that I will be out of his life anymore. "I finally found you so don't leave me, you are a very important part of me, C.C" he added and freed me off his arms.

Then suddenly pulling me in a kiss, a passionate and intimidating kiss, I was just left there astounded, it was out of his character to do that, he is always, manipulative and cunning when it comes to everybody but I know it wasn't for me; he is always gentle and sweet to me, and very caring. I don't know what's happening. After our lips departed, i saw he was blushing all the way through and as if collecting strength as he take a deep breath repeatedly.

"C.C., I love you" –Lelouch

"Lelouch, why are you saying that when it is too late already" I stated, it was so frustrating, I too had develop feelings for him, but I need to leave.

"It is not too late, C.C." My cousin Euphy told me. "Auntie and Uncle said that you'll be taken care by Lelouch from now on, they also said that they don't want you to break your relationship with him." She said cheerfully, alive and kicking. "so, soon-to-be-cousin Lelouch, I'll leave C.C. by your care now, we'll be late in our flight, bye bye" she added as she intentionally close the door of my room, drown by her footsteps going down the stairs and heard our car waiting outside accelerated so fast.

"What's happening here?" I asked, confuse of what just happens.

Lelouch suddenly push me through the wall and cornered me, what is wrong with him?

"C.C., now we'll have ourselves together from now on, in the same roof, why not also confess to me what you feels" he suggested with a smirk on the face.

Everything happened so fast to me, but because I am C.C. I overcome it also fast. I put my arm around his neck and tell him that. "Why not, a good suggestion" Now it is my turn that pulled him in a kiss, after seconds past we broke our kiss to catch some air and I do it again, but I accidentally bite his lips that make us stop from what we're doing and when I look at him his lips is bleeding.

"Why did you bite me?" –Lelouch

"It is an accident" –C.C.

...

**The next day at Ashford Academy**

**...  
**

We let them know that we are officially couples and all of them give their blessings and cheers for us.

"Lelouch what happened to your lips?" Rivalz questioned Lelouch as all the students bother all themselves looking at Lelouch lips.

"Ah... It was nothing, don't mind it" Lelouch tried to cover it up and put another topic but, Rivalz was not that too idiot to broke the topic up.

"Perhaps it was bitten by C.C." Rivalz teased as all the students howl like wolves.

"What! O-ofco.." he was cut off by my statement.

"Oh my Rivalz figure it out"

"C.C.!" he scolded me while he was blushing

And all the students gone wild as they howl again.

* * *

_**A/N: Forgive me if it was super OOc, it just came out of my mind and keep running around my brain and won't get lost if i don't type it. Forgive me *_* but please still support me and tell your opinions by clicking the review button. I love you all.**_

_**-Reviews are like sweets I'm addicted to them.**_


End file.
